Chocobo on the Loose!
Category:QuestsCategory: Jeuno QuestsCategory: Chocobo Raising |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} ---- Walkthrough Upper Jeuno * Speak with Brutus, in Upper Jeuno, near the chocobo stables, for a cutscene. ** He will speak of a chocobo's love for running in La Theine Plateau, like they did when they were wild. ** One chocobo will want to leave, and you have the option of letting him out. Do so. * Brutus, finding out that a chocobo is missing, asks you to go find him. La Theine Plateau * Head to La Theine, and look for Chocobo Tracks at the northwest corner of (E-5), where the land meets the mountains. * Examine the Chocobo Tracks for a short cutscene. The chocobo lets you lead him. (You will not see the chocobo follow you, but he is following so just head back to Jeuno.) Upper Jeuno * Return to Upper Jeuno, and speak to Brutus, who thanks you for returning the chocobo. But the chocobo is acting strangely since returning and is being a bad influence on the other chocobos. * Hantileon, An elvaan from San d'Oria, arrives to ask Brutus to attend an emergency meeting of the Vana'diel Chocobo Society. You are asked to come along, since you saw the chocobo last before the change. Southern San d'Oria * Head to the San d'Orian Chocobo Stables in Southern San d'Oria and speak with Hantileon (I-11). * A cutscene of the Vana'diel Chocobo Society meeting will occur where they try to decide what to do about the change in chocobo behavior. They will come to an impasse and ask for your advice. ** You will have three options, all of which they will object to, one by one (you will be forced to choose all three options). ** After that, you will get a new option, to "Bring the chocobos together". Choose this option. * Brutus will side with your idea and it will be agreed that the chocobos will be brought together in Jeuno. Upper Jeuno * Speak with Brutus for a cutscene. The chocobos who met at La Theine Plateau are reunited and immediate start feeling better. The VCS will convene again (without you). Brutus tells you to come back and he'll tell you how it went. ** Wait 1 Vana'diel day, Zone out and back to Upper Jeuno and speak with Brutus again. ** You will be told that adventurers will be allowed to raise chocobos, and you will receive your Chocobo Egg Bastok Mines, Southern San d'Oria or Windurst Woods * Trade your Chocobo Egg to one of the Vana'diel Chocobo Society NPCs located at the Chocobo Stables at either Bastok Mines, Southern San d'Oria or Windurst Woods to commence your Chocobo Raising. ---- Notes: * This is what happened to me: Instead of waiting the one Vana'diel day, to talk to Brutus to receive the Chocobo egg, I stayed in the Chocobo stable in Jeuno and logged off. The next day that I logged back in, I talked to Brutus and he let me start the Chocobo's Wounds quest. I then zoned out and zoned back into Jeuno and then talked to Brutus again and then he gave me the Chocobo egg. Game Description Client: Brutus (Chocobo Stables, Upper Jeuno) Summary: :A chocobo has run away from the stables in Upper Jeuno, and Brutus wants you to help bring it back. (If you set your home point in Jeuno before you begin your quest and if you die after finding the tracks you will end up back in Jeuno with the Chocobo.)